


Akane's dirty adventures.

by Snak16



Series: Akane's dirty adventures. [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sleep, Sleep Groping, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snak16/pseuds/Snak16
Summary: Akane gets an incredible chance to make person that is very important to her, happy.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane, Nanami Chiaki/Owari Akane, Owari Akane/Saionji Hiyoko, Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Series: Akane's dirty adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Akane is a lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes (English is not my first language). This work was made because there's almost no Akane centered   
> Danganronpa fanfictions.  
> Hope you enjoy the read. Feedback always appreciated.

The fifth one had to be the Ultimate Traditional Dancer Hiyoko Saionji. Akane liked her because of her small, cute body. Akane always enjoyed being the dominant one in the bed. She imagined licking her whole smelly body from top to bottom. Then lifting her up with her hands and furiously licking her small unshaven pussy. Her face was starting to get red from all the lewd things she imagined she would do to the small bitchy girl. The fourth one was the Ultimate Musician Ibuki Mioda. Akane started thinking about Ibuki being more to her than a good friend after she once said with her delicate voice “Welcome to the world of girl love, slippery when wet” at the breakfast. She already forgotten the context even thought it happened yesterday morning at the breakfast.  
The thing that drove Akane wild about Ibuki were her ripped thighs that were revealing her beautiful skin. Akane was thinking about Ibuki stroking her with those legs every time she saw her.

Third one was the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind. Akane was thinking, that the most well-behaved girls on the outside were always the dirtiest sluts in the inside. Just thinking about being fisted by Sonia's beautiful, thin hand always made Akane wet no matter the situation she were in. But Akane was worried about Kazuichi Soda stealing her. “I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!” Akane shouted out loud without even realizing it. She  
quickly covered her mouth with her hand and quickly looked around her if anyone heard her. When she was certain that no one heard her, She started thinking who would be second one.

She figured out that it had to be the Ultimate Nurse Mikan Tsumiki. Akane always liked how vulnerable Mikan was. After hearing her offering Hajime that she would strip, Akane prayed that she would get into a situation where the same humiliating request was offered to her too. The most beautiful thing on Mikan's cute chubby body had to be her revealed thighs. The only thing that was on them was a medical bandage that Mikan probably put there. Akane realized that Mikan maybe had tying fetish. After thinking  
about that, Akane imagined Mikan being tied to her bed with her legs opened and her beautiful vagina exposed, inviting Akane to eat her out. Akane started getting hungry.

The first one had to be none other than the cute, beautiful and most importantly light, the Ultimate Gamer Chiaki Nanami. Akane liked girls that were smaller than her and were light, so she could lift them up and carry them anywhere. It's also very big advantage for her while having sex. Thanks to her strength, Akane could lift Chiaki and sixty nine her while standing up. Chiaki was also 16 CM smaller Than Akane, so she could lift her up while kissing her. Akane's white athletic panties were soaking wet because of all the lewd and dirty thing she imagined doing to the girls on this island. She couldn't wait to get home and finger herself while fantasizing about having giant orgy with all the girls until the morning. While Akane was walking, she grabbed her left boob with her right hand and started circling around her hardened nipple. It was really easy because Akane newer weared bra because she thought it would limit her movements. The left hand went inside her panties where she started rubbing her clitoris with her fingers. She  
didn't even care if anyone saw her, she was feeling so good that she hasn't even thought about that possibility. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from all the pleasure she was experiencing.

This proved to be very dangerous to do while walking in few moments. Akane didn't pay attention to her surroundings while walking, and suddenly tripped over something. Akane fell down. In the last second, she put her hands in front of her fast enough to protect her face. When she came back to her senses after few moments she realized what happened. Surprisingly, she was scared to look behind her. “What if it's a dead body? Will everyone suspect me of being the killer? Or even worse. What if I bumped into someone and killed him! OR EVEN WORSE! What if bumped into him, and he survived and saw me pleasuring myself. Then I would have to kill him”. All of those possibilities were almost impossible, But Akane wasn't smart enough to realize that. After she mustered  
up enough of her courage, she looked behind her. Akane couldn't believe what was lying under her legs. It was the Ultimate Gamer Chiaki Nanami.

She passed out because she didn't sleep for the past 48 hours. Chiaki, the girl of Akane's dreams was lying right in front of her. Completely vulnerable, asleep and clueless of anything that was happening around her, or to her. Akane squatted next to her head and looked her for a while. She noticed that her belly was sticking out. Akane decided touched it with her hand. It was amazing. Akane quickly pulled her hand away and reddened from the embarrassment. She pulled her shirt over the exposed belly. As she did that, she licked her lips and said “You're going to catch a cold, dummy”. Akane realized that it was 9pm. The nighttime will begin in 1 hour.” That damned Monokuma will probably wake up my sweet little Chiaki and order her to go to her bedroom” Akane thought to herself.” No matter what, I will protect your sleep, so you can get your beloved rest my dear Chiaki”. But no matter how heroic Akane wanted to sound, she couldn't stop thinking about all the lewd things she wanted so much do to Chiaki's little  
adorable body. “No, I can't!” Akane said out loud. Then she decided to do only one thing to Chiaki.

“I'm sorry” Akane whispered to Chiaki's ear and decided to take one of her fingers covered in her sweat and juice to put it inside Chiaki's mouth. Akane knew that Chiaki was a heavy sleeper and something so little couldn't wake her up. Hell, she could even fall asleep in the presence of the noisy Nekomaru Nidai. Akane took a deep breath and finally stuck her finger into Chiaki's cute mouth. After that, Akane decided to circle with her finger on Chiaki's tongue. It felt amazing. After a while Akane pulled out her finger that was now covered in Chiaki's saliva. Akane thought to herself “I wonder how does the inside of her little cute mouth tastes?”. She put her finger into her mouth and cleaned it with her tongue. Akane suddenly felt pleasure spreading trough her entire body. “It tasted so good! I want more” Akane said with big smile on her face. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about French-kissing the cute girl and licking the inside of her mouth. It was extremely dangerous but also thrilling at the same moment. “It has to be quick!” Akane said to herself and kneeled, so she could kiss Chiaki easier. She put her hands right next to Chiaki's head and took a long breath. She kissed her and started moving her tongue inside her. It was delicious and sweet. Suddenly Akane felt Chiaki's  
tongue moving. Akane panicked and quickly pulled out her tongue.

As she looked at Chiaki, she realized that she was sleep talking. Chiaki lifted her cute hands and started groping into the air. To Akane, it looked like she was trying to touch female boobs. Chiaki opened her mouth and started rapidly moving her tongue like she was licking a delicious ice cream. Akane couldn't believe what she saw right in front of her. And when she thought it couldn't get any better she heard Chiaka say” Aah, Akanee, kiss me, don't leave me Akanee”. Akane couldn't belive what she just heard. “She wants, me?. This is too good to be true” Akane said a with lewd smile on her face while saliva was dropping from her mouth on Chiaki's face. Akane decided that she would carry Chiaki to her bedroom and made her dreams come true. She picked her up like a bridegroom her bride. After picking her up, Akane looked at Chiaki's face noticing the saliva that fell on her. She didn't want to put her down on the ground to clean it. So she decided to do something that she thought about every single time she saw her  
adorable face. She licked it off and smiled at her. After that, she whispered to her ear “You better wake up after we arrive, or I'll get angry Chiaki”.


	2. The best night of her life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Chiaki are about to experience the best night of her lives...
> 
> Notes at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading my shitty fanfic.  
> Feedback appreciated.

Akane was carrying Chiaki to her bedroom where she planned to seduce her.  
As she was walking, she looked down on Chiaki’s face and lost herself in her pale pink eyes. Her cheeks were all red. She couldn’t control herself anymore and kissed Chiaki’s cute little cheek. She ended up licking it for a while. This beautiful moment was cut short when Akane realized that something wet was in her left hand. Those were Chiaki’s cute pink 8-bit pixel pattern panties that she soaked with her juice. Akane was surprised for a bit, until she realized that Chiaki was having a wet dream about her.

“ Don’t worry, were almost there“ Akane said to herself.

She finally arrived at the wooden gate of the hotel and smiled at sleeping Chiaki. After passing trough the gate, Akane was standing in front of her Cottage. Akane was about to open the doors.

“What are you doing you sweaty ogre?“

Just from that sentence, She realized that it was Hiyoko. Akane turned around and looked at Hiyoko.

“ I’m asking you something!“ Hiyoko shouted at Akane almost waking up Chiaki in the process.

“W-well I found Chiaki lying on the ground and decided to bring her here, so she could sleep somewhere other than the ground“.

“ Why are you taking her to your bedroom?“ Hiyoko suspiciously asked.

“To look out for her.“

Hiyoko suspiciously at Akane and after few seconds walked away.

“ Right after Chiaki, you’re next.“Akane whispered to herself with a lewd smile on her face.

Finally, after arriving in her bedroom, Akane sighed and carefully put Chiaki’s sleeping body on her bed. She sat on the ground and realized that Her left hand was covered in Chiaki’s sweet juice. Akane quickly cleaned the hand with her tongue and reddened from the amazing taste. After that, the nighttime announcement started playing and Akane realized that no one would disrupt them now. She jumped back on her legs and walked to her bed where was Chiaki sleeping. Akane thought about waking Chiaki up, but after few seconds, decided to carefully undress her first. Akane’s breathing got faster, as her hand reached towards Chiaki‘s clothing.  
She carefully undressed her. After she was done, Akane stripped herself naked too. All that was left on Chiaki were her underwear, bra and boots. Akane carefully took her boots off and lifted her socks with her teeth.  
She was so horny from looking at Chiaki’s body that she had to do something to her. Akane decided to take off her wet panties and use them for her own pleasure. She sat down into the couch and stuffed the wet, smelly panties into her face.

“Aaaah“ Akane moaned out of pleasure as she was licking the panties.

Her right hand went 3 fingers deep into her pussy. Her thumb started touching her clit.

“This feels so good.“

Akane decided to put her pinky inside her too. It took her 2 minutes to cum. As she was cumming, Akane screamed out of pleasure“ OF FUCK YES“ not caring if anyone heard her.

“A-Akane, is that you?“

The sleepy Chiaki was kneeling on the bed rubbing her eyes.  
Akane got excited after she noticed that Chiaki was awake now. Akane stood up, walked over to Chiaki and without a warning, she jumped at her.

“W-what are you doing Akane?“ Chiaki said with her weak voice.

“Making you feel good“ Akane quickly responded.

Right after those Exchange of words, Akane furiously kissed Chiaki’s mouth and started licking the insides of her mouth. Chiaki didn’t want to admit it, but she was feeling amazing.Chiaki gently pushed Akane away, so she could talk.

“Akane, I dreamed about this happening for so long“ Chiaki said while her face was red like never before.

“ Then, lets enjoy this“ Akane said while going between Chiaki’s legs and smelling her pussy.

Akane started licking the inside of Chiaki’s pussy. Chiaki fell on her back from all the pleasure. She covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.  
“Oh my GOD Akane, you’re too good!“ she moaned out.

“I know“.

Chiaki started pressing her nipples. Her breathing got heavier with every second.

“I-I’m going to cum! Get ready Akane.“

Akane backed off a little and prepared her mouth for all the juice Chiaki was about to squirt out.  
“Aaaah, I’m cumming Akane, I’M CUMMING“.

Akane’s face got sprayed by Chiaki and her mouth was filled with her sweet cum. Chiaki lied on the bed exhausted. Akane climbed back to her and French-kissed her, filling her mouth with her own cum. Akane already swallowed a bit, so she was happy to share the sweet nectar with Chiaki.

“Do you like the taste“ Akane provocatively asked Chiaki.

After she swallowed everything, she responded.

“Y-yes, I do“.

“You’re so cute Chiaki“ Akane said while smiling at her from ear to ear.

Akane started kissing and licking her neck. Chiaki didn’t resist. But, she wanted to provide some pleasure too, so she grabbed Akane’s boobs and started massaging them. Akane let out a little moan and continued licking Chiaki’s body.“She’s so beautiful.“ Akane thought to herself and decided to take things to another level. She stood up on her bed, looked into Chiaki’s eyes and said to her:

“Take a long, deep breath sweetie, you’re going to need it“.

Akane sat on her face. Chiaki was licking her like a dog. She stuffed her tongue deep into Akane’s body, as much as she could. Akane let out a loud moan and decided to do 69 with Chiaki while standing up. She grabbed her legs and pulled her from her vagina. Chiaki started breathing again. Akane hugged Chiaki’s side and held her upside down. She started eating out Chiaki. After few seconds, Chiaki continued what she started between Akane’s legs.

“First one to cum, has to clean up.“ Akane said.

“Guess I’ll have to try harder to win Akane“ Chiaki said with a calm smile on her face.

The girls pushed their tongues deep into each other pussies as much they could. Chiaki decided to lock her legs around Akane’s head to push her vagina even closer to her face. Chiaki had free hands, so she started pleasuring Akane’s clitoris.  
“Hey, that’s cheating!“ Akane angrily said even though she was happy for it.

Chiaki pushed 3 fingers inside Akane’s vagina. She couldn’t resist and squirted all over Chiaki’s face.

“I FEEL SO GOOD CHIAKI!“

After that, Akane fell on the bed with Chiaki in her hands. Chiaki turned to Akane and said:

“You better clean this mess up looser.“

“And I'm going to start with you“ Akane said.

She started licking all the juice from Chiaki’s face. After licking off every single bit of her cum, Both exhausted girls collapsed and fell on the bed.  
Chiaki cuddled up to Akane and looked into her eyes.

“ I want this moment to continue forever.“

After that, both exhausted girls fell asleep.  
The girls were woken up by Monokuma’s morning announcement. When Chiaki opened her eyes, she realized that Akane was holding her with both of her hands wrapped around her belly, sticking her boobs against her back.

“Don’t go anywhere, please.“ Akane said to Chiaki.

She was struggling to break from Akane’s arms because she was crushing her.

“W-We have to go to breakfast, or everyone will suspect us“.

“I don’t care about that Chiaki“.

“ We can do it after breakfasts A-Akane“.

After hearing Chiaki’s offer, Akane stopped hugging her and both girls started picking their clothes from the ground.

“My panties are smelly. I can’t wear them to the breakfast.“ Chiaki said with disappointed voice.

“ Here, you can take mine!“ Akane said as she was throwing fresh pair of panties towards Chiaki.

After she changed, both girls walked to the restaurant acting like nothing happened.


End file.
